


И там сгорел он ни за грош

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Red Room, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для WTF 2016 по мотивам заявок: "додайте фиков с гетом, но чтобы Баки был в модусе "Зимний Солдат" и "Пожалуйста напишите Зимний Солдат/ОЖП (Именно Солдат! Пост Кэп-2!". Во второй заявке не выполнен пункт о пост!Кэп-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И там сгорел он ни за грош

Вдова подходит ближе и странно, опасливо смотрит Солдату в лицо.  
Приказ получен: он ее задание, она – его награда и его наказание. Неудача Красной Комнаты, чей идеально отлаженный конвейер обязан продолжать работу. Он не справился, пытаясь выковать из нее оружие, – но еще может заставить ее дать Красной Комнате замену.  
Вдова подходит ближе, тянет платье с плеч. На уроках она глядела на него удивленно и с подозрением, сейчас – почти со страхом. Страх кажется лишним. Это значит – он должен быть ласков с ней, и приказ ни при чем. Она молода и красива – светлые волосы, зеленые глаза, плавные линии лица и тела, упрямое имя – Надежда – не для всех, только для него. Она – _для него_. Но, зная, что от него требуется, Солдат все равно подспудно ждет, когда она начнет обороняться.  
Платье падает на пол, и Вдова сама тянет его к постели. За ними следят; это глухо, неуловимо раздражает. Злясь, он подхватывает ее под бедра, толкает на кровать спиной вперед – и останавливается. Ведет пальцами вниз, трогает правой, теплой рукой, согревая, успокаивая, раскрывая ее под себя. Разгораживает пространство холодного белого бокса, прячет собственной спиной, оглядывает жадно, оставшись единственным наблюдателем: разведенные колени, поджатый живот, острые бледные соски, приоткрытые губы, выжидающий взгляд.  
– Не бойся, – говорит Солдат, и она смеется, принимая его в себя.  
Она смеется каждый раз, приходя к нему. Она запускает пальцы ему в волосы, кусает плечи, седлает и опускается на него, сидя лицом к лицу. Это странно. Это неправильно – но ощущается слишком хорошо, поэтому он позволяет. Ей можно. Все скоро кончится. Она уйдет. Одним молчаливым ребенком в Красной Комнате станет больше. У Солдата не убавится учениц. Он никогда не увидит Вдову. Она не будет знать, кто из новых маленьких ангелов на подушках, лебедей в танцклассе, агентов в Красной Комнате – появляется на свет сейчас.  
Подаваясь под ее ладони, лаская ее пальцами, находя губами запястье, он думает – ей можно все.

– Ты не свой, Янек.  
Солдат молчит.  
– Ты не наш. Откуда ты взялся, где твоя родина, кто ты, Янек…  
Солдат не смотрит на нее: упирается лбом в плечо, входит резче, чем хотел, пробует заставить молчать, но она только разводит ноги сильнее, как будто берет его сама. Слово “Родина” весит много, но не значит ничего, потому что Солдат не помнит, рождался ли где-то.  
Имя кажется чужим. Она молчит только когда Солдат целует ее, и больше уже не смеется.  
– Не думала, что ты такой. Что с тобой случилось, Янек…  
– Надя, – говорит Солдат. Она перестает спрашивать.  
Но когда она поет, он ей не мешает, хотя слова задевают сильнее, чем не-свое имя.

***  
Девочка смотрит на него спокойно: зеленые глаза, круглое личико, ямочки на щеках. Учить других – рутина, учить ее – кошмарный сон. Она схватывает так быстро. В ней слишком много от него.  
Слишком мало от Нади.  
Солдат помнит, как нашел ее, наплевав на приказ, нарушив все мыслимые запреты, помнит едва ощутимый вес на руках. Чужую-родную песню из тех, которые детям не поют.  
Она не знает его.

***  
Баки переходит в оборону почти сразу – отброшенная единожды, Романофф вскакивает на ноги, атакует снова. Блоки левой рукой мало отличаются от ударов в полную силу, но она нападает упорно, угрюмо, стараясь вывести его из себя. Ей почти удается – зато у него получается ее напугать, когда, подхватив на лету, он заканчивает ее неудавшийся бросок жестким приземлением на камни и щебень. Асфальт вспорот обломком рухнувшей бетонной плиты – они скрыты от глаз, своих и чужих, лопатки Романофф скребут по бетону, она морщится и смотрит на него, вцепившись в металлическое запястье, вырываясь, тянется было одной рукой к последнему ножу, и он встряхивает ее. Хватит.  
– Один солдат…  
Баки вздрагивает. У нее зеленые глаза, она ловит и удерживает взгляд, прозрачная зелень утягивает на глубину…  
– ...на свете жил…   
Голова кружится. Он пробует сжать ладонь теснее, может, отключить ее, быстро, безопасно, это же Романофф, живучая, как кошка, Стив ему только спасибо скажет…  
– ...красивый и отважный, – она так близко, что рыжие волосы, подхваченные ветром, щекочут ему лицо.   
На самом деле они темные, вдруг доходит до него. И голос выше, но слова, больные, вбитые в подкорку, слои памяти, до которых не достал ни один мозгоправ, не пробудил ни один кошмар, не вытянул наружу ни единый случайный образ, – заставляют ослабить хватку.  
Романофф хватает его за волосы и дергает на себя, метнувшись в сторону, серая плита летит навстречу, и становится темно.

Когда он приходит в себя, она все еще рядом.  
Старк нависает сверху: серое, страшное лицо, нацеленные репульсоры, кровь на броне, кровь на перчатках, и Баки точно сошел с ума, потому что вокруг тихо, этого не может быть, не должно, где Стив…  
– Ты обещал, – говорит Романофф и закрывает Баки собой. – Он мой.  
Голова гудит. Баки пытается сесть, озирается, мечется взглядом, ища своих; броня Старка – красное на красном, кто это был, кто разбился об эту броню...  
Стив шагает из заволоченного дымом небытия, встает рядом со Старком, кладет руку на плечо.  
– Почему ты молчала? – спрашивает он.  
Романофф – Наталья Ульяновна, дитя Красной Комнаты, образцовая ученица Зимнего Солдата и дочь его вдовы – пожимает плечами.   
– Ждала, пока вы заткнетесь.  
Когда Баки тянет ее к себе, она всхлипывает, вцепившись в его куртку.


End file.
